1. Technical Field
This invention relates to combination safety glasses for use in detachably mounting, in locked relationship, full magnifier lenses, full prescription lenses, full bifocal lenses or half prescription lenses in parallel relationship with the non-correcting lenses conventionally fitted with the frame lens openings of the safety glasses.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention appertains when safety glasses are used by a person who needs to wear correcting lenses of the full magnifier, full prescription, full bifocal or half prescription type is the need for safety glasses which permit correcting lenses of the full magnifier, full prescription, full bifocal or half prescription type to be detachably mounted therewith, in locked relationship, to provide for the vision needs of such person wearing safety glasses.